


A Confession

by jfdaishi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, fluff with sexual refrences, the slightest angst ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfdaishi/pseuds/jfdaishi
Summary: Seungcheol gets to go pick up a very drunk Jihoon from a bar after finals. Jihoon has a secret only alcohol can help him tell





	A Confession

College was stressful at the best of times (ie - the start of the semester) and a hellish nightmare at the worst of times (ie - finals)

The end of this particular semester had just about broken Jihoon. The weight of his duel music and dance majors plus working as a tutor and then having to move in with a large group had taken its toll on the loner.

That’s why when Seungcheol was jerked awake by his phone ringing at two am the Saturday after the last final, rolling him from a rather pleasant dream involving Jihoon binding his arms and legs to the bed, Seungcheol answered.

Confused and groggy, Seungcheol was slapped with the loud sounds of what had to be a bar behind an obviously drunk Jihoon.

“Cheolie! Cheolie! You gotta… gotta…” He giggled. Jihoon never giggled, if he was drunk enough to giggle he most definitely drunk enough to need help. “Come to the Muddy Rudder! I need you to protect me with your big strong….” another giggle, “mainly man self.”

And with that, Seungcheol rushed over the dive bar and found himself with Jihoon’s small fumbling hands grabbing at face and neck to pull him close enough to …. Eat his jaw?

“Jihoon, why are you trying to eat me?”

“I just want…. Just let me….. I just….”

Jihoon had started at Seungcheol as soon as the elder had sat down on the well-worn barstool. The singer leaning into his friend and trying to place rough open mouth kisses all over the elder’s neck and across his jaw. Jihoon used small hands to tug at the larger boy’s hoodie trying to both pull it over Suengcheol’s head and yank the neckline down far enough to get at his neck. The awkward maneuverings mostly succeeded in only stretching the fabric. Seungcheol just let him, waving down the bartender and asking for two glasses of water.

Seungcheol laughed in wonder at seeing his friend so smashed. Swaying slightly on the barstool that he had been sitting on since Seungcheol arrived at the bar. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this drunk, Jihoon. Here, drink some water.”

Jihoon sighed blissfully as his lips met the sharp point of his friend’s jaw for the briefest of seconds before someone shoved their way to the bar and almost pushed him off the stool. Once he got his balance back he tried to get his mouth back on the slightly stubbled skin again. “That’s bec…” Jihoon growled as Seungcheol seemed to magically replace his face with a hand and the drunk singer ended up licking the palm while the elder laughed. ”That’s cause I’ve never been this drunk.” Jihoon sat back with a huff, his eyes never leaving the sharp jut of his friend’s jaw while planning a James Bond level sneak attack to get his mouth on the delicious looking feature.

“Ah, good to know.” Seungcheol took a sip of his water before catching Jihoon staring and turned his full attention to him. “Jihoon? What are you thinking? You look like a man on a mission.”

Without any hesitation, Jihoon calmly took Seungcheol’s face between his palms and as if telling a very important fact said, “Your jawline looks so delicious and I need you to fuck me with it.”

Seungcheol couldn’t help the bark of laughter even as he saw Jihoon narrow his eyes in warning. He cleared his throat with several small coughs and tried to take this as seriously as it seemed Jihoon was in his drunken state. “That’s, you know, obviously very romantic, and when you sober up I will tell you all about this but… what are you? No, no don”t punch my nipp…. Ow! Alright, come on, time to go home.”

Taking his friend’s hand, he led them quickly out of the crowded bar.

“What were you even doing here? Don’t you have a dance practice in the morning?”

Jihoon sighed as they crossed the threshold into the cold December air. They walked quickly to Seungcheol’s truck. Normally Jihoon was able to get in easily even though it was a huge monster of a machine. He considered it a jungle gym. Jihoon made the mistake of telling Soonyoung that once and now all of his roommates used Seungcheol’s truck as a jungle gym.

At this moment though, Jihoon’s body felt like it was mostly made out of sandbags and it took Seungcheol’s hand on his ass to finally help push him into the passenger seat. Jihoon pouted as his friend shut the door, and laughed all around the front of the truck. When he climbed into the driver’s seat, Jihoon snapped.

“I’m very seri…. Very… serious right now, you know? And yet, you’re just… you’re just blowing me off!”

Seungcehol sent his friend a sweet smile and reached over to buckle his seatbelt. “I know Jihoon, you are very serious about me fucking you with my jaw. And trust me, I am flattered, but you are gonna have to ask me when you are sober because I can’t do anything with you like this.”

Jihoon slumped down in his seat as he watched Seungcehol move to buckle himself up and start the truck with teary eyes. “I got like this to have the cour,” a small hiccup interrupted him and he released a sad sigh before continuing in a sad voice, “the courage to tell you.”

“Oh?” Seungcheol checked both ways before pulling out of the parking lot. “You want to tell me what? That you think my jaw is sexy?”

“No, that I hate being your friend when we would be so so so amazing together.”

Seungcheol almost swerved off the road as he jerked his head to look at Jihoon. The truck’s right tires sliding off the pavement and on to the dirt shoulder before Seungcheol was able to quickly pulled over and put the hazard lights on. The jerking truck sent Jihoon tumbling against his seatbelt with a disgruntled grunt. Seungcheol took a moment to catch his breath.

“Jihoon.” Jihoon looked up at him for only a second before glancing down at his lap and bringing up a finger to bite nervously at the nail. Seungcheol released his seatbelt and scooted across the bench seat. He took Jihoon’s chin in his hand and gently brought his face up but the smaller boy still refused to look him in the eye.

With a small sigh, Seungcheol leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Jihoon’s lips. Just a press of lips before he backed away.

Jihoon refused to look anywhere near Seungcheol, but the red in his cheeks wasn’t just from the alcohol now.

With a happy hum, Seungcheol slid back behind the steering wheel and got them back moving towards the house.

“I can’t wait till you wake up in the morning. We are going to have a good long talk.”

Jihoon made a sound of irritation but he didn’t move his hand as Seungcheol reached across the seat to link their fingers together.

It was a good sign that maybe Jihoon wouldn’t murder him when the morning came.


End file.
